


how Delicate is This forever?

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [85]
Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Chris is wrong about his assumption by the way), (Daniels is just there to laugh at them), (Rocky is too old for this shit), (Super Dragon never shows up but he gets mentioned a LOT), (because), (it's Disco), (well), Angst, Bad Friendship, Ex Does Not Handle His Feelings Well, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neither Does Sami, Pining, Post Break-up, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, obligatory Christopher Daniels warning, obligatory Disco Machine warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: A PWG show gone awry, our heroes woefully attempt to figure out a solution that won't end in them all getting paid in gas station coupons and chewing gum.





	how Delicate is This forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> In honor of all the _Perfectly Fine_ things in wrestling right now, I figured I would write about some baby wrestlers, just chilling out and being just as **Fine** back in 2006, as they are in 2018 ;)

“Well, that was shit,” Excalibur deadpans with a dryness that makes Sami giggle into his chocolate milkshake, reaching up and covering his mouth to prevent himself from spraying frozen cream everywhere.

“It was… well. It _was_ Really Bad,” Sami admits after a moment, trying to lighten the mood. While it would be nice to deny Ex’s denouncement, it would indeed be a lie for Sami to deny that their first show of the year was a disaster. A disaster it was though, and not even an amusing one at that.

“It could have been better,” Christopher mumbles around the pilfered pizza slice in his mouth, adding very little to the conversation as he stuffs his face.

Rocky, for his part, just looks confused. “Hey. Our match was perfect, except for the whole you-winning part. What gives?”

Daniels holds up one pizza sauce covered index finger. “Our match was indeed fine. Outstanding, I’d even venture. Me winning just made it all the sweeter. However, the show as a whole suffered because of the anticlimaxes everywhere.”

Sami sighs at that. “Yeah. All the title matches ending on fucky terms was bad. Pissed the crowd off,” he winces a little, “I don’t even want to know how furious Kevin is right now. Joey is going to get thrown off a bridge, if he keeps that interference stuff up.”

Excalibur snorts derisively. “Your boyfriend is the least of our problems. How much do you want to bet that Disco uses this as an excuse to pay us half, hm?” he flicks his cigarette butt off into the dry grass of the concrete planter they have commandeered, “If only your idiot soulmate hadn’t fucked up that number one contenders match, we’d be golden.”

Sami bites his lip, leaning over and emptying his soda into the grass, hoping to snuff out Ex’s delinquent fire starting habits. He focuses on watching the dead grass, alert for puffs of smoke, and determinedly ignores the flips his stomach does when Excalibur utters that one word that always seems to make the backs of Sami’s eyes prick with unshed anguish.

Sami shakes his head, pulling himself upright, and going with the least complicated emotion in his tangled heart (perhaps to his own detriment)

“Ex, come on. It wasn’t Kevin’s fault that Joey jumped the barrier. I dunno what that jerks problem is, but he and Dragon do seem to have both agreed that Kevin is not allowed to have another title shot, whether they have to cheat to get that done or not.”

Bringing up Dragon is cheating in and of itself, and Sami flinches even as he speaks, half a mind to take it back as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

Ex looks predictably hurt and irate, he too seeming to decide that the anger is easier (not that Sami blames him) “Man, go fuck yourself. You and that fatass son of a bitch bring all of your damn teenage angst and drama over here, to our turf, and then you have the balls to bitch about-”

Sami coughs, studiously ignoring Rocky and Christopher’s eye rolling. “Ex, I didn’t mean-”

“The fuck are you having a go at me for? Your stupid boyfriend got a no contest, so why am I getting shit on?” Ex huffs out sharply, his shoulders shaking with pent up ire.

Sami shakes his head again, fighting down the pulse of possessive defensiveness with little success. “I wasn’t going after you, Excalibur. Stop being so sensitive about everything.”

Wrong Thing To Say.

-No kidding-

Excalibur’s face contorts in ire, his posture tensing, “Fuck you, I am not sensitive about fucking anything-”

Rocky and Christopher both snort in tandem and Sami has a hard time not joining in, the only thing stopping him is that he has been there, where Ex is, and he will probably be there again, so he keeps his lips tightly closed, watching Ex seethe.

“You bastards can piss off. Cunts. I’m fine. This is not about me. This is about how shitty the show was, and how we can do better next time, okay?”

The fierce pull of defensive anger bubbles up again, and Sami can’t clamp down on the words before they come pouring traitorously out of his mouth.

“Implying that it was all Kevin’s fault isn’t the answer though! He didn’t do anything wrong-”

“This time,” Ex spits angrily.

Sami stamps down on the sharp urge to shove him. “Or any other time.”

-Well...-

“That I know of,” Sami amends, ignoring the triumphant glint in Excalibur’s eyes as he admits it out loud not for the first time. Jerk. “Which isn’t the point, anyway. One no contest- that wasn’t even Kevin’s fault, I might add- is not a problem. If you ask me, it was that first count out that really threw the whole thing off.”

-Low blow, man-

(Yeah)

(Fair)

Sami purses his lips, and opens his mouth, ready to walk that particular piece of pettiness back, but Ex talks over him.

“Are you serious right now? What the fuck did- that match was dumb, and pointless, yeah, but-” Excalibur blurts, stumbling over his words, and Sami feels like a bad friend again.

“Dragon’s match was stupider than Kevin’s,” Sami says softly, the petulant pettiness in his own voice making him cringe a bit.

-Really?-

(listen…)

“Maybe so, but it was Steen’s match that was what started the whole string of bad luck in the first place,” Ex mutters sullenly.

“Guys-” Rocky starts, apparently tired of the bickering.

Sami cuts him off though.

“Your boyfriend’s match dragged the crowd down! They were so disappointed. Besides, why would Kevin bring bad luck? Luck has nothing to do with this.”

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore,” Ex says, with a hurt edge to his words that makes Sami flinch. “And maybe not bad luck, sure, but Steen’s an asshole, and a jealous prick. Maybe your fatfuck of a fuckbuddie did it on purpose to fuck up the flow of the show.”

“That is ridiculous. Kevin likes to get paid more than he likes literally anything else on this planet,” Sami says, slumping down on the wall, sniffing a bit and trying to key himself down into a less antagonistic state of mind.

Ex blinks, holding up an index finger, his eyebrows knitting together as he contemplates Sami’s words. He finally shrugs, slouching down himself, looking resigned.

“Fair point, you’ve got me on that one. I guess I’m just trying to distract myself from- never mind.” with a shake of his head, Ex glances over at Sami, biting his lip and looking remorseful. “I think we should just call this night a wash. Yeah, Dragon’s tag match was a mess, and Kevin and Sabin’s number one contenders match was a flop, but it's over now, so can we please move on?”

Sami just nods, not trusting himself to speak. Excalibur  just flops back on his perch, taking a tentative sip of his coke and looking keyed up. Sami opens his mouth and then closes it, deciding an apology can wait until they are both less…

 _Whatever_ is going on with Ex and himself at the moment.

“I dunno man, Disco said he wanted you to fix this mess,” Rocky says after a few moments of letting the air settle, pointing his cigarette at Ex for emphasis.

Excalibur’s mouth twists up in a sarcastic smile, “No idea what he thinks I can do about it. Has he told you what he wants me to do, exactly?”

“Uh,” Sami glances at Christopher, who has leaned subtly forward, trying not to look intrigued, and Rocky, who continues to lounge nonchalantly.

(Unhelpful)

“Disco did say he wanted to see you after the show?” Sami says, his voice pitching up in a question at the end, Ex’s dislike of Disco etched across the other wrestler’s face before Sami has even finished speaking.

“Great. That’s just what I fucking need. Why the fuck does that crusty old bitch even bother to **ask?** I swear, I feel like I’m back in middle school, getting called in by the principal every other day-”

“It’s only because Disco wants to get in your pants,” Christopher says, unapologeticaly.

Rocky sighs and Sami winces, Ex going pale beside him for a heartbeat, before-

(Christ on a cracker!)

-Why do we hang out with Daniels again?-

(This is Not Good)

Sami ducks out of the way, letting out a startled noise as Ex spits soda all over the concrete staircase. Sami reaches out with trepidation, patting Excalibur on the back as he gags and chokes theatrically, doubled over as he wheezes for breath. When he finally gets air back in his lungs, Ex levels a searing glare at Christopher, squeezing the bottle in his hands until Sami gently takes it away from him, fearing another spill.

“The fuck do you mean-” Excalibur starts, his voice ragged from choking, but his eyes hard and flinty with anger as he sneers at Christopher.

“Aw, come on. That’s why he pisses you off so much. It’s why he pisses Dragon off so much. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, is that why you and Dragon-” Christopher starts, and Sami doesn’t bother to stop Ex, when Ex snaps up off the dividing wall and hurls his half-consumed soda at Christopher, before socking him right in the mouth and stomping off, steam practically pouring out of his ears as he moves.

“My beautiful face,” Christopher laments, cradling his jaw and looking supremely wounded.

Sami just raises an unimpressed eyebrow, shrugging at the hurt look he gets for his dismissive attitude. “You totally deserved that, Chris.”

“I was just asking a question-”

Sami shakes his head, holding an admonishing finger up and waggling it around in Christopher’s face. “One, it’s none of your business. Two, even if it was, he has a right to his own privacy and he doesn’t have to tell you shit.”

“Is there a third point, O-Wise-Teacher-Of-Interpersonal Relationships?” Christopher whines, taking the cup of ice that Rocky offers him and holding it gingerly to his face.

“Yeah,” Sami says, his tone just as flippant as Christopher’s, “The third thing is that you are a huge gossiping old lady and it was very, very obvious that you were only asking so that you could be the first to get the juicy info. That is not very friend-like behavior, and you absolutely had that punch coming.”

“Maybe we should go after-?” Rocky starts, looking actually concerned as he watches Excalibur dramatically flounce off.

Sami shakes his head, “I’ll go talk to him later. I need to apologise for earlier anyway. Bring him some beer and let him have a good cry or something. Let him kick my ass at Mario Kart for a few hours.”

Christopher smiles saccharinely at Sami, “You are such a good friend, Sami.”

Sami glances down at that, ignoring the way that Beef is glaring heatedly at him from across the courtyard. Rocky notices something other than himself for once in his life, (of course it would be in this moment, when Sami would much rather no one at all be paying any mind to him and his own terribly embarrassing drama) and promptly calls Sami out on it right, then and there.

“The fuck is up with you and Tube Steaks, over there? I thought you two had moved in together and were the best of butt-buddies?” Rocky whisper-shouts, his voice echoing around the courtyard until Sami is sure that everyone within a hundred mile radius heard his words.

“Ah.” Sami coughs into his hands, looking down still as Beef huffs petulantly and skulks off, presumably to his room, and Damian drops a put upon gaze Sami’s way. “See, about that. I kinda live in the backseat of Kevin’s rental car at the moment. It’s been too awkward to go back to the apartment what with the whole- KevinBeefDamian Thing.”

“You mean the KevinSamiBeef(Damian) Thing. You are very involved in that whole mess yourself you know,” Rocky says.

Christopher, of course, just snorts and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Really, Rocky, that’s what you got out of that? I’m way more interested in all the glorious pun potential of Sami finally, after all this time, being the queen of Kevin’s backseat in more ways than one.”

(What does that even mean?)

-Idiot-

(Me or Chris?)

-...yes-

“I always end up involved in all of Kevin’s drama,” Sami says resolving to ignore Christopher foolishness entirely. “I kinda put myself in the middle of it this time, but honestly…”

Sami sighs, long and loud, a fond smile springing to his lips, despite the alarming unhealthiness of the situation.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This show, man. If I remember correctly, there were two count outs and a no contest. Quite the clusterfuck of dissatisfaction, although to be fair, there were storytelling reasons for all the fucky finishes. It was just a bit Too Much all on one show, you know?
> 
> On a completely unrelated side note, happy St. Patrick's day, if you happen to celebrate such a drunken holiday!


End file.
